


Coffee

by MyEmptyArms (orphan_account)



Series: Sunset Heights [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, M/M, Old Age, Repression, Self-Denial, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MyEmptyArms
Summary: Shadow doesn't know why he expects anything different when he looks down at the dirty coffee filter, Sonic hasn't made him coffee in years.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sunset Heights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544803
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Coffee

It's two in the morning.

He should be asleep right now, that's what Sonic would say. But Sonic is fast asleep right now, in their shared bed. 

He slept more then he ran these days.

_He's almost fifty years old._

Shadow stares at the coffee maker, on the counter next to a window; frost bites at the edges and corners of the glass. If Shadow were close enough his breath could ghost against the glass and it would fog up. 

He stares at the used filter and he closes the lid, then opens it again.

Shadow doesn't know why he expects anything different when he looks down at the dirty coffee filter, Sonic hasn't made him coffee in years.

Sighing through his nose, he lifts the soiled filter and makes his way over to the trash and disposes of it. Making his way back over to the counter he reaches into the cupboards, pulling out a clean filter sheet and a jar of grounded coffee beans. 

Setting the sheet in the filter frame, he then reaches for the jar. Popping the lid, he reaches for the spoon inside of the jar and scoops a pile of grounded beans into the filter then repeats the process, until the filter is full. 

He hears heavy footsteps down the hall and he grabs two coffee mugs.

"You should be asleep, you know?" Sonic's voice is gruff, groogy and tired. Shadow turns to his spouse, even in his later years of life Sonic never seemed to have lost that handsome glow. 

Staring at him Shadow just seems to just fall in love all over again.

He just smiles followed by a slight scoff as he sets Sonic's mug under the coffee maker. He presses the power button and turns to his husband and extends a hand out and Sonic takes it, their hands fit together like matched puzzle pieces.

Shadow pulls him close, presses a soft kiss to his lips as he sways them back and fourth. Sonic hums against him.

Sonic lays his head on Shadow's shoulder, and he closes his eyes. 

Their fingers are tangled together and Shadow sends a soft squeeze careful not to hurt Sonic.

_He isn't as durable as he used to be._

Sonic straightens up a bit and Shadow can tell just by his eyes what he wants. 

And who was Shadow to deny him such a luxury?

He extends his arms and Sonic does a little twirl, Shadow pulls him back in and dips him in the kitchen. 

They press their lips together and this is all Shadow could ever want from him. They stay like that for a minute, or two. Basking in the warmth of eachother and as Shadow pulls Sonic back up his fingers brush over the wedding band that he wears, the one he has worn for the past twenty eight years.

The bags under Sonic's eyes seemed to only add to the beauty of them, his quills ruffled and messy hand the tiniest hints of gray that polluted the beautiful ocean before him.

_Sonic isn't immortal, not like him._

Shadow hasn't aged, not since he turned twenty five. 

Shadow doesn't need to speak for Sonic to know that he is overthinking; he always overthinks. Sonic brushes his free hand across Shadow's cheek and drags his thumb over Shadow's bottom lip, "I love you."

The look of absolute vulnerability in Shadow's eyes speaks volume to Sonic and he doesn't hesitate bringing their lips together once more.

This kiss is always different then the last, though the meaning has never changed.

Parting Sonic speaks, "come back to bed with me?" The only intention is to sleep and lay content with one another and Shadow doesn't argue with him or protest when Sonic drags him out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

The distant smell off freshly brewed coffee far from their minds.


End file.
